In general, a network switch provides a data path, or interface, between networks and is a device that allows a connection to be established as necessary and terminated when there is no longer a session to support. A typical network switch is part of a network equipment such as a modular multi-service access concentrator (MAC) implemented in a multi-slot box chassis with a number of hardware boards with digital signal processors (DSPs). Each hardware board may have a set of port connectors that is wired or connected to a Public Branch Exchange (PBX) or some network level application.
A given network may operate according to a particular networking standard protocol and a typical network switch is designed to support a network application of a single networking standard protocol. Examples of networking standard protocols that may be supported by different network switches include, but are not limited to, Frame Relay, voice, circuit emulation, T1 channelized, E1 channelized, and Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM).
For example, a hardware board supporting a ‘Voice’ application may have a network switch that is connected to T1/E1 Framers and Digital Signal Processor Modules (DSPMs) specifically to support ‘Voice’ applications. A hardware board supporting an ‘ATM’ application may have a network switch that connects T1/E1 Framers to Serial Communication Controllers (SCCs) on processors specifically to support an ‘ATM’ application. Thus a hardware board with a typical network switch only supports a specific pre-defined network application.
The disadvantages of the current technology are many. For example, because a hardware board with a network switch designed for a given network application is only capable of supporting that network application, different hardware boards are required to support different network applications (e.g. Voice, ATM, Frame Relay). This multiplies the efforts in development, testing, integration and support of a network product. Additionally, current technology leads to greater inventory for a service provider because a service provider must keep in stock a sufficient number of hardware boards of different support capabilities.